custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Xevach
Xevach, alias X, is a MOC by . History Xevach was born to the Viperex Makuta, Netrux, and a Toa of Psionics, Dalaeax. Shortly after his birth came the birth of his brother, Deaskuth. The two children were born very sick, close to dying. Netrux was able to enlist the help of Jethryn, who healed the children by separating their mixed blood. Xevach took in most of the Makuta blood, turning darker colored and more susceptible to dark thoughts. Although Netrux had hoped to keep his children a secret from Teridax, the Master of Shadows learned of it anyway. A force of Makuta and Rahkshi stormed Netrux's quarters, and not finding the Makuta or the two children, assaulted the mother -- her death by abuse was only prevented by the escape of a psychopathic "subject" of the Makuta. Xevach, who was with Jethryn at the time, never was told what had happened to his mother -- or to his father, who was killed by Teridax shortly afterward. The dark lord eventually turned his forces toward capturing the children -- which he did. In a short battle, a squad of Rahkshi isolated Jethryn in combat while a Makuta captured the children, bringing them before Teridax. It was at that moment that Xevach saw a chance for power -- and told the Master of Shadows that his brother was plotting the destruction of the Makuta. Xevach got the effect he wanted -- the brother he had learned to hate was banished. Xevach, in turn, was sent to Icarax -- a vile warrior who would teach Xevach the ways of the Makuta. Under training with Icarax, the young warrior underwent many battles with Lectrahk, his Rahkshi "cousin", whose madness-inducing electrical bolts were unleashed upon Xevach many times. In his system, they destroyed all "weaknesses" left in him, turning him into a cold-hearted warrior. His name was also lost in the training -- from then on, he was known only as "X". Personality X is arrogant, sarcastic, and outspoken. The answers he wants have more priority to him than anything else. He stops at nothing to hunt down, interrogate, and kill those who have those answers, and has a tendency to repeatedly murder individuals who have gained his ultimate hatred. He has no sense of sympathy or morals, although he respects the beliefs of those he is temporarily allied with. Powers and abilities Although he cannot yet access the full powers of a Makuta, he is extremely proficient in standard combat techniques. He can also shapeshift into different forms -- although this takes time -- and, when using his Mind Baton, envision a tip to the weapon and make it appear. Gallery Xevach2.jpg Xevach3.jpg Xevach4.jpg Xevach5.jpg Xevach6.jpg Xevach7.jpg Xevach8.jpg Xevach10.jpg Trivia *He is the selfMOC of X ~. Version 1.5 (which this MOC was based off of) can be found here. *X only exists in a single continuity, the Dark Horse Alternate Universe. In all other universes he was replaced by another being. *X only wears the Kraahkan in this version, simply because Stormjay thought it looked good on him. At the time that this MOC was made, X's mask was the Ignika, at present, it is the "Akingi". Category:Makuta